<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Times Wade and Peter Slept (And One Time They Didn't.) by piratesquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315363">Four Times Wade and Peter Slept (And One Time They Didn't.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared'>piratesquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chicken and Waffles Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Your standard Four Times / One Time fic. Expect cute snuggles, pancakes, Dogpool kisses and a grumpy Tony.</p><p>Warnings for a slight mention of PTSD/Night Terrors. </p><p>But mostly everything's sugar, Baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chicken and Waffles Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Times Wade and Peter Slept (And One Time They Didn't.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>Midnight</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Wade flinched awake, squinting into the dark of his room. He had been startled awake by a noise, but wasn’t sure what it was. He lay still, just contemplating whether he should get out of the bed or not when the cause of the noise decided to join him. A midnight bed intruder would probably do little to ease most people, but Wade relaxed. He felt two familiar cold knees press against his back and rolled over.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there seems to be a Spider in my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>An exhausted looking Peter peeked up at him from under the covers and simply yawned before shuffling closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think you were supposed to be coming here tonight.” Wade continued as he wrapped an arm around Peter. The smaller man snuffled into Wade’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t. Was just closer.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter stretched out, stiff and catlike down the length of the bed before curling back into Wade. “Is that okay?” He added after a pause, peeking up at Wade again through his messy fringe.</p><p> </p><p>Wade just gave him a squeeze, dropping a kiss on his forehead before replying. “Of course it is.” He gave Peter a gentle nudge, rolling the boy over so he could spoon up properly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby you can drop through my window anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled and closed his eyes, pulling Wade’s arms tighter around himself as he snuggled back against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I might just hold you to that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>Bad Night</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wade had bad nights.</p><p> </p><p>Not often, but enough that Peter had gotten pretty used to them. There were the nightmares, when Wade’s sleep would be restless and he’d grip Peter tight. Sometimes he’d yell out in his sleep, or wake up screaming. Those times Peter would sit quiet and let Wade show him what he needed, most times it was for Peter to hold him, or let Wade rest his head in Peter’s lap until he eventually drifted back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Other times Wade wouldn’t sleep at all. Pacing his room or Peter’s apartment, sometimes Peter would wake in the early hours to find Wade sat staring at the TV; or other times he wouldn’t find Wade at all, only for him to return an hour later from a 3am dog walk.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight Peter hadn’t quite figured out which it was gonna be. Wade had been on edge since Peter arrived and it was showing no sign of going away. He’d barely eaten and zoned out on Peter multiple times. He had offered to take Dogpool out to give Wade some peace, and when they returned he was relieved to see Wade flat out asleep on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Peter retrieved his earphones and laptop from his bag and carefully settled on the other side of the bed, clicking through to Netflix and keeping the volume low enough to not disturb Wade.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t last all night.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had half dozed off five episodes into <em>Fry Masters</em> when he was jolted awake by the bed shaking. He pulled out his earphones and heard Wade whimpering in his sleep. He stretched off the bed to put his laptop safely on the floor before sitting back up. He watched Wade for a minute; he was lying on his side with his hands outstretched towards Peter, his fingers were twitching and a heavy frown sat on his face. Just then he called out, fists clenching as he covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>Peter knew he shouldn’t wake up someone sleep walking but, nightmares were fine right?</p><p> </p><p>“Wade?” He said softly, repeating it louder when Wade didn’t wake.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, wake up.” He reached over and shook Wade’s hand. Wade was awake in a flash, grabbing Peter’s arm and tugging him down on the bed. He held Peter down by his shoulders, pushing him hard into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wade! Hey, its me! It’s Peter!”</p><p> </p><p>Wade stared down at him for a moment, his eyes grew wide and he fell back, loosing Peter’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… Shit, Peter-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Peter pushed himself up onto his knees and shuffled over in front of Wade. “Baby, its okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, shit, Peter I’m sorry. I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade looked at him with scared damp eyes. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shook his head with a gentle smile. “No, Wade. I’ve told you before, you could never hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade slumped back and Peter surged forward, catching him in a hug and tugging him in close. Wade let his head fall to Peter’s shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it a bad one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bad one.”</p><p> </p><p>“D’ya wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade tensed, hands gripping Peter’s sides. “I… I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t be. Your choice.” Peter held onto Wade, rocking them both softly side to side. Wade snuffled into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you put up with all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged. “Nothing to put up with, Baby. It’s not your fault some assholes screwed you over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Screwed me up more like.” Wade mumbled softly, Peter hugged him a little tighter. “I don’t wanna sleep anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Peter said simply, letting go of Wade as the other man sat up straight. “You want to watch Netflix?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Peter smiled. “I’m good for a couple of episodes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade watched as Peter dangled off the bed to grab his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve you.” He said quietly, Peter frowned at him as he sat back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut your face. Yes you do.” Peter plopped the laptop down between them. “Now what do you wanna watch?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>Movie</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony was pretty certain he hadn’t invited them to stay; but here he was sat on a sofa with Steve while Wade and Peter slouched over another.</p><p> </p><p>Steve had happily added them onto their pizza order and even took their advice over Tony’s on which movie to watch. They were about a third of the way into the film (And completely through the pizza) when Tony spied them moving. It didn’t take long for Peter leaning on Wade to turn into Wade lying flat on the couch with Peter flopped on top of him. Tony frowned at Steve, who merely smirked and silently shushed him; he shuffled closer to Tony on their couch and gave his thigh a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Peter spotted it and smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long after when when Steve spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Pete?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter glanced over at Steve, who nodded towards Wade.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he’s asleep, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter tipped his head back for a moment and smiled. “I thought he was quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a spare room for you guys if you want it? It’s not mine though.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter bit his lip against a smirk as Tony shot him a very dramatic side eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks Steve. I wanna see the end of this first though.”</p><p> </p><p>For someone so enthusiastic over a film; Peter didn’t manage to see the ending. Steve had glanced over at him again a little while later and smirked as he spotted Peter fast asleep on an equally asleep Wade. He gave Tony a nudge away from his tablet.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Team Snooze.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned and followed Steve’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it with those two and sleeping over all my stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smirked. “Hey at least they’re just sleeping this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve stood from the sofa and picked up a blanket folded over the arm, he let it fall loose before tucking it over the sleeping couple.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Tony stood a little behind him, a bemused look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a very sweet old man, Cap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up, I just don’t want them getting cold in the night. Speaking of which, I’m ready for a duvet.” Steve stretched with a small yawn before looking back at Tony. “Are you sleeping tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked sheepishly back down at his tablet. “I err.. I gotta thing to finish, I wanna try-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Steve shushed him with a smile. “Just don’t overdo it, alright?” He lent in and gave Tony a kiss. “Night Babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, g’night Steve.” Tony watched as Steve left the room and frowned, he heard a soft murmur behind him and turned in time to see Wade wrap Peter up in his arms, pulling the boy closer to him. He glanced back in the direction of Steve’s room with a sigh, before heading for his lab.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few hours later when Tony crept into the dark of Steve’s room. He spotted the blond fast out in the middle of the bed and swiftly undressed down to his boxers as quietly as he could. He slipped into the bed, shuffling up against Steve as the older man stirred. He peeked open an eye enough to make out the tell-tale dark floof of hair and reached out for Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, hello. Thought you might be Wade for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned as he cuddled into Steve’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I would’ve heard the screams all the way down in the lab.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smirked and dropped a kiss on Tony’s head. “I’m sure you would.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade blearily blinked himself awake, squinting into the dark room; and at the very comfy boy lying on top of him. He gave Peter a nudge; which turned into a tickle as he refused to budge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Came the sleepy reply. “What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade smiled at him. “Bit uncomfortable on here, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pushed himself up until he was sat over Wade’s legs. “M’suppose. Steve said there’s a spare room we can use.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not his.” Peter cut him off, knowing Wade entirely too well by now.</p><p> </p><p>Wade pouted. “I guess it’ll do.” He waited for Peter to stumble to his feet before joining him, watching as Peter dropped the blanket in a vaguely tidy heap on the couch. “Where’d you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter blinked at him. “I… didn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade looked over at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Petey. Did Captain America tuck us in?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned. “I think he might’ve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.”</p><p> </p><p>The two soon found the open room and bundled inside. Wade shut the door as Peter pulled off his jeans and flopped down under the covers. Wade joined him a minute later, tugging Peter close as the hero tried to wriggle away.</p><p> </p><p>“Petey Petey Petey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t… Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smirked as he felt Wade curl around him, his cold nose poked against Peter’s neck and Peter snuggled back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Night Wade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night Night Baby.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Steve was stood at the stove the next morning, prodding at a fluffy pancake; when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and smiled at a very sleepy looking Wade.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morninn.” He replied through a yawn. “Thanks for letting us crash last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright.” Steve said as he turned back to the stove. “Hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade’s stomach thumped yes. “A bit? … Do you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve glanced back at Wade, doing a full eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have asked if I minded would I? And yes. There’s plenty. Pancakes suit you?”</p><p> </p><p>“God yeah. Though I better go get Peter, if I have syrup without him he might just leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve laughed and nodded, returning his attention to the pan as Wade headed to rouse his bed buddy.</p><p> </p><p>Tony came padding into the kitchen not long after Wade departed, yawning widely he moved up close to Steve, pecking a kiss to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s cooking, handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled. “Pancakes. I told Wade they could stay for some.”</p><p> </p><p>“First my blanket, and now my pancakes. Anything else you wanna give away?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smirked down at Tony. “Shush up and fetch me the syrup.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade found Peter right where he’d left him; buried under the blankets. He knelt on the bed and gave the boy a shake, a sleepy pair of puppy eyes appeared a moment later and blinked at Wade.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta do something about you waking me up all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I am sorry, Princess. Cap’s done us breakfast, thought you might fancy some.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry.” Peter lied as his stomach growled.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a first.” Wade said just loudly enough for him to hear. Peter narrowed his eyes which, combined with the fluffy duvet and equally fluffy bedhead, wasn’t very effective.</p><p> </p><p>“Well okay then. I’m sure the three of us can finish off all those pancakes if we try hard enough…”</p><p> </p><p>Wade stood from the bed and had just turned towards the door when he heard a hopeful squeaky voice pipe up from the covers. “Pancakes?.. Like, proper ones?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade glanced back at him. “Steve’s cooking em up now.”  </p><p> </p><p>Peter was already fighting his way out of the blankets. “Gimmie two minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>When the two made it back to the kitchen Steve had already served up. An impressive stack of pancakes sat on the counter with a big jug of syrup next to them. Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. Wade however had spotted Tony and got a little distracted. Unlike the tee shirt and pyjama-bottomed Steve, Tony was topless. Sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he sat at the counter. He reached over to the food and Wade could see the rector, and the impressive scarring around it. He quickly averted his eyes; knowing all too well how it felt to be stared at, and was glad of his boyfriend’s insatiable appetite as he drew everyone’s attention by fighting Tony to the stack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Oi, Wilson. Control your kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade held his hands up in defeat. “Buddy, if only I could.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pouted around a mouthful of syrupy pancake, thankfully swallowing it before mumbling. “It’s really good…”  </p><p> </p><p>Wade huffed a smile and slipped into the stool next to him, batting away his hands as he pinched some food from Peter’s plate. Steve watched them bickering and glanced over at Tony, the dark haired man was smiling and Steve stepped up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t want them to stay.” He said softly, running a hand through Tony’s hair. Tony peeked up at him. “Yeah, keep this to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter overheard them both. He was gonna tell everybody.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>Roof</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>When Peter had called Wade up and, in Wade’s opinion; seduced him into meeting in a dark alley near where they used to hang out, in full superhero gear; Wade could be forgiven for expecting something a little more kinky than patrols. He’d hidden his disappointment about it perfectly; by pouting through his mask and complaining every five minutes.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>He’d even managed to distract Peter for a while with an up-the-wall make out session but Peter had insisted so eventually, here they were. Sat on one of their favourite rooftops overlooking a, quite frankly; annoyingly quiet city.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of his demanding little best boy; Wade hadn’t heard a peep out of him for a while.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>“Peter?…. Pete?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade turned to see why his Spider wasn’t answering and huffed a smile as he spotted the reason.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was curled up against the wall of the roof’s fire escape, knees tucked into his chest as his head rested on the wall; fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Wade got up and quietly made his way over, coming to a stop a little in front of Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we gonna do about you falling asleep on me all the time, huh?” He said softly to himself as he crouched down, reaching out a hand he carefully brushed Peter’s hair from his face.  </p><p> </p><p>Along with Peter’s insistence to stick to his, in Wade’s opinion, OTT patrol schedule; he’d also been working overtime with the Avengers.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder the kid was beat.</p><p> </p><p>Two sleepy eyes blinked up at him and Wade sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to get you home I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter struggled as Wade pulled him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Noo, patrols!”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter the only thing you’ve been patrolling is sleepy dream land.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter folded his arms in his trademark huff. “I was listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well not very well because you didn’t hear me calling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I was blocking you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oof. Cut me deep, never gonna heal. Oh wait, I’m a super awesome mutant healer and I want to go home. Come on Pete, nothing’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighed, staring out over the night sky for a minute. He did have to agree it was a weirdly calm night out. He reluctantly glanced back up at Wade as he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon. Let’s go get into bed, have a cuddle and get some decent sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna make me some warm milk too? Read me a bedtime story?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade smirked at the sleepy but still cheeky look on Peter’s face. “Maybe. Depends how good you are.” He pulled Peter in closer. “C’mon little Spider-Nap, lets go home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>One time they didn’t</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Peter peered into the dark bedroom and frowned. The lump on the bed was too small to be Wade, his eyes narrowed as the lump moved; a furry head popped up and a very inhuman tail started wagging.</p><p> </p><p>Peter pulled off his mask and smiled as Dogpool hopped down off of Wade’s bed and padded over to the window, tail wagging harder as he stared up at the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your Daddy, Bud?”</p><p> </p><p>Dogpool, as ever, didn’t answer. Choosing instead to drop down and scratch his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Wade rounded the corner to his home and stopped dead as he spotted an intruder hanging upside down by his window. He smirked and moved again, creeping as quietly as he could behind the late night visitor. Peter seemed too distracted to notice him, Wade figured a certain four-paws was responsible and made a mental note to reward him later.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was still staring at Dogpool, so engrossed with watching the pup go about his life that he was unaware of anything around him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter lost his balance with a yelp as the loud voice screamed out behind him. He landed with an audible flump on the ground, glaring up at his ass of a boyfriend. Wade’s resulting laughter only made him more annoyed and he crossed his arms as he snapped up at the Merc.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you awake?!”</p><p>Wade recovered enough to respond. “Why are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter frowned and huffed. “Working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, me too.” Wade tipped his head to the side. “Do you want to get up off the ground, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter frowned harder at the two white eyeholes staring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna take that mask off?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade shrugged. “Well since you’re here I was hoping I could take it all off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made me fall on my ass, Wade. You… ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade grinned. “Good job falls don’t kill Spiders then isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It still hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Petey. Lets go inside and I’ll kiss your butt better.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pushed himself up to standing. “What makes you think you have any chance of that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you clearly came round here for something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that.” Peter said casually, glancing down at his leg as he brushed some dirt from his suit.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Baby. I haven’t seen you in days.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m supposed to open my legs for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I wouldn’t hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter frowned hard. “God, at least take that stupid mask off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says you…” Wade muttered but reached for it all the same. He paused as he gripped the fabric and stared at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Even through the mask, Peter knew that look.</p><p> </p><p>“...What?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about a game?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like one in the morning.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’ll only be a quick one, hopefully.” Wade said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighed, hands coming to rest on his hips. “Go on then?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you can get my mask off of me, we go to sleep. If not, we hump.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter gave Wade a hard eyebrow that he’d clearly picked up from too much time around Steve. Wade didn’t hate it.</p><p> </p><p>“So you just want to wrestle in the street?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Peter. I want to stand outside my own house and wrestle in the- no. No I don’t. Besides, we’ll be closer to the bed if we’re actually inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, closer to the sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade stepped around Peter and had barely got the key in the door before he bolted. Peter rolled his eyes and stepped inside, dropping his mask on the floor before scanning the room for Wade.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t hard to find, standing in the middle of the lounge with his weapons discarded in a pile on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Al is definitely going to sit on those.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade glanced over to the couch and smirked. “So you won’t be the only one screaming tonight then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later, first!” Wade dramatically double pointed to his mask. Peter huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Baby… come and play.” Wade teased, swaying his hips. “Are you really gonna let me get away with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s eyes narrowed, annoyed beyond belief at how well Wade knew how to press all his buttons. He took a deep settling breath before pouncing across the room. Wade squealed and just moved out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so annoying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Catch me and shut me up then!”</p><p> </p><p>Wade side stepped Peter again, dodging around the various pieces of furniture as he stayed a fingertip away from Peter’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was getting annoyed. He watched as Wade pranced around the room, laughing and taunting Peter and basically being a complete asshole. Peter smirked as an idea came to mind and glanced down at his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Wade frowned as something hit his leg, and screamed as he crashed to the floor. Peter was above him a moment later. He wrestled off Wade’s mask and sat down over his waist with a triumphant grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Weapons are cheating!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a weapon.” Peter replied casually, checking his shooters. “And besides, you didn’t make that a rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Fine. Guess you win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better go to bed then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade’s hands slipped up to softly grip Peter’s thighs. “Unless…”</p><p> </p><p>Peter had quickly grown to dread that word coming from Wade’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem pretty comfy right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade hands started to stroke up and down Peter’s thighs, Peter frowned as he felt Wade’s legs move, drawing him in closer. Wade gave a slight wiggle and watched something flicker across Peter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t the deal.” Peter said, breath hitching as he softly rolled his hips back, pressing down against Wade.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you don’t seem so against it.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade rolled his hips and Peter tried not to react, but pushed back despite himself. A breathy moan escaped him and Wade’s grip on his legs tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s up to you, Baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter chanced a glance down at Wade and wished he hadn’t. Unlike Peter, Wade wasn’t trying to hide his urges at all, dark lusty eyes stared straight back into his and Peter bit his lip against the responding surge that shot through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we… can we go to bed at least?”</p><p> </p><p>Wade smiled. “Probably for the best, up you get.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade waited for Peter to get to his feet, taking the hand offered down to him he chose not to point out Peter’s obvious need showing through his suit. He instead pulled him into a hug by his waist, snuffling his nose into Peter’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me just sort the pooch.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade stepped around Peter and opened the door to his room. Four paws pounced at him a second later and Wade caught him, scooping Dogpool up into his arms like a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon asshole, your Daddys’ need some alone time.”</p><p> </p><p>He held Dogpool out to Peter, who grinned at the dog’s upside down face and tickled him under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get into bed, Baby. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter stepped into the room as Wade headed away and moved up to the bed. A loud yawn escaped him and he stretched his arms out above his head. He had just reached peak stretch when two hands smacked down on his sides. Peter screeched in surprise and dropped to the floor. He heard Wade laughing and looked up at him with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Petey, you’re really falling for me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade grinned and dropped to the floor next to Peter, shuffling up close to him as Peter righted himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Falling for <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God. You need new jokes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade smiled. “You love my jokes.” He leaned over to peck a kiss to Peter’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Peter huffed.<br/>
<br/>
”C’mon at least give me a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Kiss and you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighed but shifted, pressing in close for a kiss. Wade took the chance and grabbed Peter’s arms, holding him closer as the kiss deepened. Peter groaned and pushed hard against Wade, struggling out of his grasp. He scooted close to the bed as Wade reached for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’m getting some really mixed signals off of you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter turned to bury his face into the bed sheets. “I don’t care, I want to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade moved up behind Peter, pulling him up into a hug. “See you say that and then;” he nuzzled his nose into Peter’s neck, nipping at the soft skin and smirking as Peter whined.</p><p> </p><p>“So be honest…” Wade’s hands came to rest at Peter’s hips. “Interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Winner’s choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Winner didn’t want to have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Winner doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” Wade’s breath was hot at his ear, Peter stifled a whine as he pushed back against Wade.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then.” Wade made to stand and frowned as Peter grabbed his hands, pulling him back to his knees. “You wanna stay on the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked back over his shoulder to nod, before dropping his head to the mattress as Wade moved in to undo his suit. The cool night air hit his skin as it was exposed, Wade’s mouth followed; leaving a soft damp trail down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna have to wriggle out of this for me, Baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pulled his arms free from his suit, pushing it down and leaning up on the bed as Wade wrestled it off of his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Peter heard a rustling behind him and peeked under his arm just in time to see Wade bend and push his own suit down his legs, Wade glanced over at Peter and winked before standing straight; groin right in Peter’s eyeline.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh. Well would you look at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Fine.” Wade dropped back to his knees with a groan. “You sure about the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smirked. “C’mon old man, you’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you old man.” Wade snapped, taking hold of Peter’s hips again and giving them a squeeze. “Stuff’s under the pillow if you can reach it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s been a while.”</p><p>Peter shrugged and stretched up to the pillows, hand wrapping around a mostly used up tube underneath. Wade fully enjoyed the sight, leaning back on his heels to take it all in. Peter thrust the tube back to him and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“M’tired, hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you know, the romance with you, it kills me.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter dropped his head back down on his arms and wiggled. “<em>Waaaade.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, Baby Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade quickly prepped them both and shifted up close.</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighed as he felt Wade push inside, bracing himself against the bed as he got up to speed. Wade gave Peter’s hips another squeeze, pushing his thumbs into Peter’s back dimples.</p><p> </p><p>“Think these might be my favourite part of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Peter whined, arching up to try and escape Wade’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimples of Venus they call em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God Wade shut up and-” The rest of Peter’s sentence was lost on a loud moan as Wade snapped his hips in hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, maybe? Getting to it gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade picked up the pace, thrusts relentless as he pounded into Peter. The younger man moaned freely, fingers twisting almost painfully in the sheets as he fought to hold on against the onslaught.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we are definitely doing this again.” A far more breathless Wade spoke again. “The angle is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pushed back as much as he could, a not at all subtle hint for how much he was enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>“Close Baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded against his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you or want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Peter managed to gasp out, Wade let go of a hip intending to reach around and help Peter along when another thought came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>Peter whined as Wade’s movements stopped, frowning as he reached for Peter’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Scoot up, Pup.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter allowed himself to be moved, confusion turning to need as he was pressed flush against the bed. The mattress rubbed against him perfectly and he moaned lowly as Wade started to move again.</p><p> </p><p>“Working?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, head pillowed on his forearms as his hands clung onto the sheets. Wade groaned as he took in the sight before him, lust mixing with the ever unbelievable thought that he was allowed to be a part of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Petey. So hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter responded with a moan, brain turned to mush by the intense feelings all around him. One feeling stronger than the others started to swell up through his nerves and he knew he was close.</p><p> </p><p>Wade wasn’t faring much better, his own release spurred on by the ever increasingly desperate noises falling from his bed mate.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna go for me Baby? Cuz I’m gonna. So close, Petey, you’re so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade’s chatter did what it did best, and Peter pushed his face into the bed as he came; yelling shamelessly into the sheets in a poor attempt to muffle himself. Wade wasn’t far behind, shooting deep inside Peter as he bit onto the boy’s back; less muffled but just as keen.</p><p> </p><p>Peter felt Wade slow, felt him leave and heard him drop to the floor with a quiet huff. He held fast to the bed, afraid his legs would give way if he tried to move. Wade tilted his head as he focused on Peter and forced himself to move back over. Peter sighed wasted as Wade wrapped two arms around his middle and coaxed him back, curling Peter into his lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Peter rested his head on Wade’s shoulder, snuffling into his neck as Wade gently rocked them both.</p><p> </p><p>“So.” He said quietly after a time. “Bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter huffed a tired laugh against Wade’s skin and raised his head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't watched the wonder that is Fry Masters yet, watch it. It's incredible. The things those people can put on sticks, I swear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>